Pothead
by xsmoresx
Summary: Harry has found a new meaning to the 'power of love'.
1. Draco

"Hey Potter, don't seem so tough without your stupid weasel and know-it-all!" A Draco Malfoy shut the door to the unused classroom, eyes glinting, and trying to look menacing, "We're alone now, Potty. No one to save you now."

First year Harry Potter inwardly sighed. Could Malfoy get anymore cheesy? Better yet, could he get any more annoying? Harry's eyebrows furrowed- Malfoy's increasing obsession with him was becoming... increasingly bothersome. If only he could somehow get Malfoy to stop thinking they were destined to be arch-rivals.. or at least get him to avoid him..

"Well, Pothead, scared aren't you now that we are all alone?" Malfoy said not creative enough to come up with something else to say to the lack of response.

Harry grimaced- well, he hadn't planned on using his technique… honed through years of primary school of getting Dudley's minions to start avoiding him... But well.. Malfoy.. or.. Draco was really getting on his nerves..

He smirked inwardly before turning around and looking shyly up at the other boy.

"I'm actually kind of glad we're finally alone.. Draco."

Draco brows furrowed, taken a back

"I tried to hide it at first." Malfoy looked confused, "You know… on the train… when I rejected your offer."

Now he looked even more confused. Confused enough that he did nothing when Harry closed the distance between them and looked coyly up at him. "But you're just too cute," Harry's cheeks tinged red, " Especially when you're angry." Harry bit his lip and looked down blushing.

Draco just stared, bewildered, at Harry with wide eyes. He did nothing when Harry gently cupped Draco's cheeks in his warm hands and brushed his soft lips against his.

Draco was left gob smacked as Harry left the classroom with one last coy look and a wink.

"All I'm trying to say is.. that I like you too, Draco."

Safely away from the classroom, Harry let himself burst out into laughter. That should keep 'Draco' away for awhile.

Now.. where was Snape?


	2. Snape

"Detention, Potter! Friday 8 o'clock!"

Harry smirked inwardly- It's a date.

Harry smiled has he made his way down the halls towards the dungeons. His 'technique' had worked magnificently, Draco was avoiding him left and right. No longer did he have to hear his endless tirades and endure his obsessive behavior. Plus it was funny seeing him flinch every time Harry smiled 'shyly' at him in the halls…

Harry entered the Potions classroom, with a certain Severus Snape waiting for him at his desk.

"Potter!"

"Yes, Snape?" Harry looked innocently at his professor.

"_Professor_ Snape to you, boy!"

"Ohhh! So you wanna roleplay, huh?" Harry blushed shyly and looked coyly up at his 'professer'. "I know lots of people are into the whole student-teacher forbiddeness."

Snape just stared at Harry approached his desk. Wha..? Was this some sort of twisted joke?

"My aunt always use to tell me that when a boy is mean to another... that means they like them…" Harry blushed again.

"So, _Professor_," Harry put his hand on his teacher's thigh and looked down at Snape's crotch, "What is to be my punishment for 'breathing too loudly in class'?"

Harry licked his lips coyly.

Horrified, Snape abruptly pushed Harry's hand away.

"Uh, none of that Mr. Potter. Your detention has been served. It's getting late, you better get back to your common room!" Snape awkwardly backed away from Harry with wide eyes.

Harry advanced coyly, "Are you sure, Professor? I could stay here and take care-"

"No!" Snape scrambled out of the room, horrified, leaving Harry with no time to respond.

Alone in the classroom, Harry giggled.

Snape never gave him a detention again.


	3. Quirrell

"Oh, Quirrell!" Harry smiled endearingly, "You're just too cute!" He cooed.

Quirrell spluttered, "What? I'm not joking! I am the Dark Lord's one and true servant!  
He ripped off his turban furiously. Harry thought he might've heard a faint 'Ow!' but he must've been mistaken…

Quirrell turned to reveal the foreboding face of the darkest wizard of the century.

Neither the Dark Lord nor his vessel could have anticipated the Boy-Who-Lived's reaction;

Harry had just giggled and clapped his hands gleefully.

"Aww! No wonder you didn't want to reveal yourself earlier! You where afraid of rejection!" Here, Quirrellmort (haha!) looked a tad befuddled- What?

Harry licked his lips shyly and gave the two an appraising look. "I've always wanted to have a threesome."

Quirrell and Voldemort stared in horrified fascination.

Before they could react, Harry launched himself in 'Quirrelmort's' arms planting a wet smoldering kiss on his (their?) face. It was a second of what seemed to be an excruciating eternity for Voldemort when his spirit was forcibly ripped from his vessel's, leaving behind only burnt ashes as proof of their existence.

Harry grinned wryly at the remains.

"Well that was unexpected."


End file.
